


Странная связь

by VestaVeber



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Родсвенная душа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVeber/pseuds/VestaVeber
Summary: Родственная душа. Друг. Любовник. Собеседник. Приятель. Ненавистник. Враг.Все эти понятия относились к одному единственному слову — Соулмейт.





	Странная связь

Родственная душа. Друг. Любовник. Собеседник. Приятель. Ненавистник. Враг.

      Все эти понятия относились к одному единственному слову — Соулмейт.

      В мире где живет Тони Старк быть соулмейтом очень тяжело, так как встретить своего соулмейта практически невозможно. И это понятное явление, так как людей на земле много, а своя половинка может находиться где угодно и быть в любом состоянии. Нередко, когда люди встречаются, их запечатление уже не имеет смысла.Запечатление — это когда два соулмейта встречают друг друга, и на их запястьях, как клеймо, расцветает узорчатый браслет из хитро переплетенных инициалов партнера. Инициалы могут быть как полными, так и частичными. Оттенок браслета напрямую говорит о том в каких отношениях состоят соулмейты.

      Бирюзовый — соулмейты в близких отношениях, в том числе физических.  
      Сиреневый — только духовная связь.  
      Розовый — только физическая связь.  
      Красный — вражда.  
      Серый — безразличие.  
      Белый — смерть соулмейта.

      Чаще всего встречались соулмейты с серыми браслетами, реже красные. Иногда можно заметить розовый или сиреневый. И самая редкая связь - это белая или бирюзовая.

      Тони же, смотря на свой браслет, только улыбался. В детстве он часто восхищался мужеством своей матери, которая, несмотря на раннее запечатление, воспротивилась судьбе и не стала заводить семью со своим соулмейтом. Встретив отца уже в приличном возрасте, не стала тянуть резину. Роман у них закрутился быстро и так же быстро они расписались. Тогда мама Тони и узнала насколько ее новоявленный муж влиятельный человек.

      Покажется странным, но мать Тони была на редкость пессимистичным человеком. Ее интересовало только то, что она находила интересным. Музыка, писательство, рисование... Она плохо запоминала имена, даты важных праздников, холодно относилась к вечеринкам и очень ревностно охраняла свою семью.

      Отец же, был пусть и ненамного старше матери, но любил женщин помоложе. Он не скрывал интрижки и порой открыто водил домой любовниц. Он женился на своей жене за ее характер и полное безразличие к изменам. У мамы Тони был редкий дар, она смотрела на ситуацию со всех сторон, и видела, что муж просто не мог без измен. Дело было не столько в угасании чувств, сколько в желании разнообразия. Как сама Мария не могла без музыки и написания историй, которые потом читала сыну. Говард души не чаял в Марии и был бесконечно рад тому, что она не досталась своему соулмейту. Его сын Тони этой радости не понимал, хоть и гордился своей мамой.

      Конечно всю трагедию отношений в своей семье Тони понял только когда повзрослел и отправился учиться в Массачусетский университет. Там он уже отбился от рук, вступил в плохую компанию, изобрел несколько апгрейдов и набирал популярность.

      Тони был крайне эксцентричным человеком, поэтому без зазрения совести ходил с открытыми запястьями, демонстрируя всем пока еще чистую кожу. Вообще, в его стране были более гибкие правила о демонстрации своих запястий, где после запечатления красовался браслет из узоров и инициалов.

      Во многих странах только детям можно было оставлять запястья открытыми, но после четырнадцати приходилось носить напульсники, длинные рукава, широкие браслеты и другие предметы одежды и украшений. В некоторых странах люди должны были скрывать оба запястья, в других только то место, где красовался браслет. В США было допустимо ходить с открытыми запястьями даже после запечатления.

      Отчасти это зависело от большого числа смертности подростков, что не могли найти своего соулмейта, так же чтобы повлиять на мышление тех же подростков, так как среди населения много соулмейтов с серыми и сиреневыми браслетами. Это допущение вскоре себя оправдало, потому что смертность понизилась, а возможность быстрее и легче найти соулмейта у молодежи возросла.

      Более позднее поколение на это ворчало и демонстративно закрывало запястья и что примечательно только то, что с браслетом. Все же они часто проявлялись на правом запястье и освободить его от одежды для наручных часов или красивого ювелирного браслетика было и приятно, и полезно.

      Тони же считал, что ничего зазорного в том, что у тебя появилась метка, нет. Ее цвет — это не показатель качества, скорее количества, и Старк искренне считал, что он никогда не встретит своего соулмейта. Однако судьба распорядилась иначе.

      Когда Тони исполнилось двадцать один, он обнаружил у себя метку, которая день ото дня проявлялась все четче. Инициалы, которые разглядел миллиардер, были хорошо знакомы Старку, но никаких эмоций это событие не вызвало.

      Тор Одисон — старший сын Одина - миллиардера и главного союзника компании Старка. То, что судьба подкинет гению немного не то что туповатого, но простого как палка блондина, Старка позабавило, но это был еще не самый худший вариант.

      Недавно запечатление произошло у хорошего друга Тони – Стива Роджерса. Нет бы на прекрасной, но стервозной Наташе Романовой, судьба свела его с не менее стервозным Локи Лафейсом. Старк, когда узнал с кем придется жить Стиву, долго ржал и подливал унывшему Роджерсу виски. Ведь на то были все основания.

      Локи был не менее красивый чем Наташа, но его характер был равен характеру Тони, только возведенный в квадрат и помноженный на сто. Настолько был плох Локи, однако умом Лафейсона природа наделила не малым, так что Стив пока только приуныл… Пока.

      Что же до самого Тони, то он знал о законе, позволяющем не вступать в брак по желанию одной из сторон, но решил все же поставить Тора в известность о предстоящей свадьбе. Тони не то чтобы хотел жить вместе со своим соулмейтом, просто ему было любопытно, не зря же соулмейты с бирюзовой меткой такие счастливые, у Тони к Тору не было плохих эмоций и претензий, так что все играло ему на руку.

      Тор на пожелание Тони сыграть свадьбу вначале поднял бровь и спросил на каком основании он должен на нем жениться. Тони не ответил, просто показал свою руку, где если хорошо приглядеться можно было прочитать полные инициалы блондина. Тор задрал браслет часов и показал полностью белое запястье, точнее оба запястья и сказал, что подождет пока метка не проявиться и у него.

      Тони же с немалым интересом рассматривал полностью чистые запястья Тора и гадал, как так может быть. Его метка была пока серая, ибо Тор для Тони был пока просто хорошим собеседником. Время шло, а цвет метки у Тони не менялся, как и запястья Тора оставались полностью чистыми. Старк на это пожимал плечами и с большим интересом наблюдал как Стив в очередной раз получает по шее от Локи. Тор, который так же наслаждался шоу, едва в голос не ржал с мины Стива на очередной едкий комментарий брюнета по поводу наивности блондина. Тор и Тони были солидарны с Локи.

      Через две недели метка Старка стала менять цвет на розовый, на что Тор задорно поиграл бровями, намекая, что внешность Тони тоже его привлекает. Такой намек не понял бы только полный идиот, коим Старк не был.

      После того случая на руке Тора стала проявляться метка. Тони на это только самодовольно улыбался и вместе с Локи доводил до белого коления бедного Роджерса. Через еще парочку страстных ночей Тони заметил, что цвет уже четкой метки стал меняться на сиреневый, что было крайне нелогично, так как метка на руке Тора, что проявилась во всей своей красе была идеально розовая.

      Посмотрев всю доступную и не только информацию об соулмейтов, Старк пришел к выводу, что у них разница в восприятии друг друга, что объясняло почему метка на руке Тора появилась позже и теперь не меняет свой цвет. Если здоровяк поменяет свое к нему отношение, то изменится и метка, что было крайне редким явлением в этом мире, где метки обоих соулмейтов, как правило, меняются одновременно.Тони не знал как ему на этот факт реагировать, но было в этом какое-то своеобразное очарование. На следующий день Старк решил, что будет крайне забавно попытаться рассмотреть блондина как потенциального собеседника, хотя, по утверждению Локи, если заинтересовать Тора, то тот становился крайне внимательным слушателем. Тони решил это проверить.

      Выждав момент, Тони позвонил Одисону и спросил, не хочет ли он вечером сгонять в кабак на просмотр боксерского матча. Одисон согласился. Вопреки ожиданию Старка, Тор хоть и пил много, но почти был трезв, только стал более разговорчив, что позволило Тони узнать пусть и не секретную информацию, но забавные факты. Например, что Локи моется в ванне вместе со своим жирным, ленивым, рыжим котом по кличке Бос. Тони вместе с Тором в обнимку долго смеялся, а затем во всю свистел с победы боксера, на которого поставил двадцать баксов. Тор отдал выигрыш нехотя, мордашка у него при недовольстве была крайне умилительная. 

      За всем этим своеобразным экспериментом Тони позабыл, что хотел сыграть свадьбу и когда вспомнил, решил, что Тор никуда не денется, а налаженные отношения вполне могут испортиться после заключения брака. Еще через месяц эксперимента Тони вдруг обнаружил, что всё чаще на его столе в лаборатории стоит горячая кружка двойного эспрессо и простой бутерброд. Ночью Тони реже стал просыпаться, а утром он едва не помирает от жары, потому что Тор словно живая печка.

      Еще его забавляло как блондин смущенно потирал затылок от едкого комментария Локи про его умственные способности, и парировал, что в мужья ему достался еще более наивный блондин. Вид покрасневшего от злобы и смеха брюнета заставлял Старка смеяться до колик в животе. Тор всегда отбивался от насмешек окружающих с виртуозной легкостью. Истинный талант.

      Когда Одисон спросил Тони, что тот хочет на полугодие их отношений, Старк с немалым удивлением понял, что за всем этим «хаосом» он не заметил, что прошло уже полгода. Это было странно. Затем он вдруг понял, что почти каждую ночь, он засыпает в крепких объятьях, а просыпаясь, костерит блондина за болевшую спину от неудобной позы ночных обнимашек. Тор же наоборот, был счастлив и сиял подобно начищенному медяку. Выглядело это забавно. Пока в один светлый денек он не увидел, как метка стала ярко бирюзовой. Это так ошеломило Тони, но вместе с тем это было ожидаемо. Он с Тором спал, он ему симпатизировал, объяснял очередной проект и слушал очередную байку. Тор каким-то чудом вошел в его размеренную жизнь и крепко в ней поселился. Понятно, что дело до свадьбы дошло довольно быстро. Было даже приятно, что никто об этом не трубил на каждом шагу.

      Свадьба была на Мальдивах, на песчаном берегу, в модных шортах, сланцах и соломенной шляпе. Тору в волосы вплели белый цветок и тот со смехом сказал, что теперь чувствует себя невестой. Тони с улыбкой сказал, что такую невесту нужно лишить девственности. Гости смеялись, долго не догадываясь о всей серьезности заявления Старка.

      Брачная ночь пришлась по вкусу Тони, столь соблазнительно Тор выгибался под ним и пошло стонал, прося двигаться быстрее. Тор, проснувшись утром, подумал о том, что не против повторения, развалился на кровати в форме морской звезды, с улыбкой чувствуя, как Тони уткнулся своей бородкой в шею и щекотно дышит в ухо. Идиллия.

      Мать Тони воспротивилась судьбе, а Тони покорился, и ничуть об этом не жалел.


End file.
